Lit Up Star
by LOVE-IS-STRONG
Summary: I can't stay, but I promise I'll come back." she whispered, kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes tightly as she lingered there, taking tree steps back. "Don't think I won't hold you to that." I whispered, running back home. R
1. Gone

**Hey, I'm Thalia and I'm going to be helping my best friend create a story. It's called I'll Never Forget. It's on her account and her name is BABiiROSeex33, so read and review both stories. Meaning Lit Up Star and I'll Never Forget. Thanks!**

"Edward, can you please hurry up?" Alice asked, she was very impatient. I smiled slightly, "Alice, calm down. Edward, we must leave. You know how I hate being late." I whispered softly. He was by my side in a second, smiling. "I know, well…lets go." he said, running to the car. I shook my head and kissed Esme softly on the cheek, "Got to go, mom." I said, snapping my fingers. I was sitting in the front, Edward was playing around with his I-Pod as everyone got into the car. "Eddie, don't put any of that classical crap on." Emmett whined. I giggled and looked back at him, "Em, calm down. None of us like your jungle shit." I said, smiling widely. Jasper and Rosalie chuckled, looking at a pouting Emmett. He sighed, "No one likes classical music." he spat as the sound of a piano filled the car. I shook my head, "On the contrary, Edward and I both love classical music. It heals the soul and calms everyone down without using our brother, the walking chill pill." I said, winking before turning around in my seat.

Jasper and Edward were laughing at what I had just told Emmett, he looked betrayed. I felt bad for the guy, I mean…I would be mad at the person who told me that but about rap and not classical. "Em, get over yourself." I said, looking out the window. I closed my eyes and relaxed the whole ride to school, which wasn't long when Edward shook me. I smiled and opened my eyes, getting out of the car with my black book bag. I was wearing jean short shorts, a blue tank top, a white sweater, and a pair of black heels. My pitch black hair pulled back into a messy bun as I glided over to the front door with my family by my side. "I wonder what'll happen today…will Jessica start fawning over-" I stopped mid sentence when a scent filled my nose. It smelled of freesia's and the scent would make me high as if I were on drugs. My eyes shot over towards the road, an old beat up Chevy. A girl sat inside it, but I didn't stick arund. I smiled, "Today will be interesting." I said, walking towards my first class.

That class also happened to be with both Edward and Alice, "What're you thinking?" he asked. I smiled widely, at times I loved him not being able to read my mind. "Why do you want to know? I thought my thoughts were my personal haven?" I asked. He growled and I giggled, walking over to my locker. The scent grew stronger and I groaned, leaning against the locker. "Kayla, what's wrong?" Edward asked, concerned. I glared at the girl, she was far away and Edward couldn't smell her. None of us did, but out of everyone my nose picked up everything twice as bad. "N-Nothing, my gifts are giving me a migraine." I said softly, unlocking my locker. I threw my book bag in it and grabbed my books, slamming it shut. "Lets go." I said, walking towards my class. I wanted to be as far away from that girl, from her and her mouth watering scent. Edward seemed to buy my lie, but Alice was looking at me saying that she knew I was lying. I sighed, she is never satisfied. I saw Eric stop her and thanked God, never have I loved Eric as much as I did right now.

I don't know what it was about here\, usually I feel dizzy and my throat started burning when the person has a gift. I froze mid step and planted my foot on the floor, looking back at her. She seemed nice, beautiful. Her curly brown hair flowed down her mid back, her chocolate brown eyes filled with excitement, and her pale skin. Her skin was so pale that she seemed like one of us, but her heart beat made me aware that she wasn't. "Kayla." Edward said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I smiled, "Sorry, I drifted off." I said, continued our walk to class.

The classes had dragged on and soon, Edward left for Biology. Alice seemed hesitant to let him go, but she let him slip through her fingers. I grabbed her arm and took her to her locker, "What did you see?" I asked, glaring at her. She giggled nervously, "What makes you think I saw something?" she asked. I chuckled darkly, "I can see it, you're hiding something and I want in." I hissed. She sighed and looked around, making sure none of us were near. "The new girl…Bella, she's going to play a major part in Edward's life." she said softly, so quietly that I had trouble hearing. I froze, major part? "Major part as in…" I trailed off. She sighed, "Major part as in he's going to finally fall in love, we're all waiting on you now." she said, walking away. Edward's going to fall in love with a human? I put my back to the wall and slid down, the shrill bell ringing loudly. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, he's going to forget about me?

I sighed in frustration and stood up, running out the school at human speed. I can't stay here any longer, I just can't. Edward will forget all about me and he will spend all his time with Bella, like he ever spent time with the family or even me. I walked pass Biology and I stopped in my tracks, hiding next to the door so that the teacher didn't see me. I saw Edward, with the door closed the scent was becoming too much for him. I sighed, Edward…her scent is of his singer. I shook my head and continued my run, running at vampire speed once I hit the cement ground. I made sure no one saw me and I ran deep into the forest, attacking the first animal I saw. I laid on top of it's limp body, it's blood pumping through it. My head sunk to the lions neck and I drained it of the blood, its precious blood that flowed into my awaiting mouth. I growled and sat up, licking my now blood stained lips. I spent the whole day hunting, the burning only turning down a notch.

_Why you so obsessed with me?_

_All I want to know._

_Lying that you're sexing me_

_When everybody knows._

I answered my phone, "Hello?" I said into the phone, idling. I heard a sigh in relief, "_Kayla Anne Cullen, where are you?_" Esme asked. I saw a log and sat down on it, picking at my nails. "Tell everyone I'll be gone for awhile, tell Alice to make sure it happens. I want everyone to be happy and if I come home now it'll be the exact opposite." I said. She gasped, "_Where are you going?_" she asked, her voice was filled with sadness and worry. I sighed and looked around the area, "I don't know." I said, hanging up. I ran off into the distance, leaving my family behind to get things straight.

**APOV**

Edward had told us about Bella at lunch, but I already knew and so did Kayla. I don't know why she left, but she is very responsible. I knew she wouldn't do anything to hurt herself or the family, that's when I was brought back. "Edward, do you need to hunt?" Jasper asked, he was always the worried one. He shrugged, "I don't know…she's making me crazy." he said through gritted teeth. I looked over towards her and found she was staring at us, she blushed and quickly looked away. "She seems sweet, I mean she doesn't seem to be harmful." I joked. Emmett and Jasper chuckled, but Edward and Rosalie remained quiet. I sighed, "Guys, please. She's a human, what harm could she do?" I asked. I giggled mentally, she can do no harm at all. Edward glared at me and I shrugged, looking out the window while I leaned into Jasper. He seemed tense from the scents drifting around the room, I bet he wanted someone to open a window. "Jazz, it's ok." I whispered, patting his leg. He nodded and shivered, closing his eyes. I felt worried, but I knew he would never attack any human if he knew it would make everyone in our family unhappy. The bell rang and I got up, Edward walked beside me. "Where's Kayla? Don't lie to me because I know you know." he whispered quickly. I sighed, "She's gone off to hunt, she said she was feeling uncomfortable." I lied smoothly. He sighed and waved to me as he walked to Spanish, Kayla…

The bell rang loudly and I ran out of History at a human speed, tackling Jasper when I saw him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me as we walked towards the Volvo. "I miss home." he whispered, chuckling at his own joke. I giggled and we got into the car, waiting for the others. "Guys!" Emmett's loud voice boomed, we both looked at him as he sat in the front and Rosalie got in the back. He can be so annoying, "I know." Edward said, grinning as he sat down in the drivers seat. Emmett looked outside, "Where's Kayla?" he asked. Everyone shrugged, only I knew where she really was. She was going to leave for awhile, leave us alone yet she wanted Edward to be happy. I felt some kind of pull with her and Edward, they loved each other like brother and sister but there was something Kayla was hiding. Kayla never hides anything form him and she seems to be doing that for the first time, I need to find out what she's planning.

Once we pulled into the garage Esme ran over, "Kayla's gone." she said simply, her eyes wide with sadness and worry. Everyone froze, I didn't expect her to leave so soon. She always seems to surprise me, "W-What?" Edward asked. She nodded, "She told me she didn't know where she was going, but she told to tell Alice to make sure it all works out. Alice, what did she mean?" Esme asked. Everyone stared at me and I just shrugged, "I'm not sure, but she's always sending me weird messages. I'll find out what it is." I said softly, my voice cracking. She wants Edward and Bella to work out, Kayla…come back soon. We all headed inside, Jasper held me as I began to sob in the doorway. Rosalie seemed sad, but she wasn't one to cry. Esme started sobbing and Edward wrapped his arms around her, "She'll come back, I know it. Kayla loves you way to much to leave forever." he whispered. Edward had no clue what she was doing, he always knew what she was doing but now she happens to be all over the place.

I sighed and blinked once, pulling away from Jasper. "I need to be alone." I said, running outside. No one came after me, when I said I needed to be alone they knew I meant it. Kayla is going to cross the stream in two minutes. I ran fast as heck and saw her about to jump when I tackled her, we rolled to the side with me sitting on her. Her hair was everywhere and she sat up, I crawled to the side. "Alice…" she whispered. I stood up with her, "Why are you leaving?" I asked. Her eyes showed everything, I knew what she was feeling even without Jasper. Hurt. Betrayal. I took a step forward and she took two back, "Why do you want to leave? Do you have any idea of what this will do to us?!" I cried, glaring at her. She looked down at the ground, "Yes…but Edward can never be happy if I'm here!" she yelled. I growled, "No…he'll be so sad and hurt that you left! Think for once!" I cried, my heart was aching. My dead heart actually felt something, "Please…I want my sister by my side." I said, reaching for her hand. She shook her head and slapped my hand away, "No…Alice, no." she said firmly.

I sniffed, "Emmett wants you…he loves you." I said softly. She was torn between, I knew she was trying to figure out what to do. "A-Alice…I can't stay, but I promise I will come back." she whispered, kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes tightly as she lingered there, "How can I ever break my promise to you?" she asked, taking three steps back. I sobbed as she ran away, I fell to my knees. "K-Kayla…" I whimpered, sobbing loudly. I reached for her disappearing form, her black hair flowed gracefully behind her as she ran. "Please…c-come back." I whispered, my hand falling. I sat there for a few seconds, _I promise I will come back. _I smiled sadly and stood up, "Don't think I won't hold you to that." I whispered, running back towards the house.

**Poor Alice. Well, I wonder if Kayla will ever come back. Actually, I think she will come back eventually. Just not right now. Sigh…anyways! Read and Review, folks. **

**Love, **

**Thalia Haileyy**


	2. Let It Out

I ran into the house, my hair everywhere and a I suddenly felt weak. I leaned against the wall as Esme came in, she gasped and ran to me. I groaned and fell into her arms, "Alice? Alice, honey what's wrong?!" she cried. She carried me into the living where everyone had ran into, Jasper ran over. His eyes were dark and held anger, "Who did this to you?" he asked, speaking through gritted teeth. Esme laid me on the couch, everyone staring at me with worry. I sighed, "Only two people could do this to me…Jasper and…Kayla." I whispered, closing my eyes. Jasper's cold hand laid on my left cheek, caressing it softly. "You saw her?" I heard Esme asked, her voice cracking. I nodded and opened my eyes, looking at her. "Yes, she promised she'd come back and I am going to hold her to that." I said, my voice hoarse.

Jasper lifted me into his strong arms and carried me upstairs, but before the room left my sight I saw Edward's eyes. He was staring at me in shock and pain, as if he could even cry. "Edward…I'm so sorry." I whispered, closing my eyes.

**EPOV**

My baby sister is gone? Why? I let out an angry yell and fell to my knees, holding my head in between my hands as thoughts of her filled me head. I cried out and Esme wrapped her arms around me, whispering things into my ear. I shook my head and let my body fall limp, hitting the floor as a calm filled the room. Esme cried out and pulled me into her arms, my eyes completely blank to everyone. I felt like a robot, my very essence shattered into pieces and my mind was going in tight circles. "Edward, son. You have to calm down." Carlisle said over my screaming. I glared at him, something I have never done before and he looked taken aback. "How dare you…how dare you tell me to calm down when my baby sister has left me?!" I yelled at the top of my dead lungs. Esme rubbed my back and I leaned into her very touch, Esme. "Edward, dude. You have to, Kayla left for a reason and so that means she'll have to come back. We just have to wait and see what happens next. Like a game." Emmett explained. I growled, "I do not take this as lightly as you all do." I whispered, burring my head in the crook of Esme's neck.

Rosalie scoffed, "She was causing trouble anyways, it's good she's gone." she spat. I had my fingers tightly around her neck in a swift movement, Emmett started growling. "Get off of her!" he yelled. Carlisle jumped at Emmett and slammed him against the wall, "If you ever say such things again…I'll kill you." I said, whispering the last part. Esme grabbed me and pulled me off of Rosalie, she was in a state of shock. "We do not fight! We're a family!" Esme and Carlisle cried. Rosalie sighed and Emmett ran over to her, checking her for any signs of pain. "Edward, you will not touch her again." Emmett spat, running upstairs with Rosalie. I slid down to the floor and sighed, rubbing my temples.

I gasped, I just threatened to kill Rosalie. I cried out, "Esme…Esme I never meant to, I'm so sorry." I cried as she held me. She nodded and rubbed soothing circles on my back, I heard a sob from upstairs. It belonged to Rosalie. "I need to go and say sorry." I said, getting up. She nodded and was gone with Carlisle, I ran upstairs and knocked on Rosalie's door. I heard a growl, "Go away." Emmett yelled. I sighed and opened the door, seeing Rosalie in a fetal position in Emmett's arms on the bed. I received a glare from Emmett, "I would like to apologize, I have no idea what I was thinking and I'm sorry Rose. I-I never m-meant to hurt y-you." I cried. Rosalie ran over and hugged me, both of us sobbed. "I-I was stupid to s-say what I d-did." she cried. Emmett left to give us some room, "I-I am sorry I-I threatened y-you." I whimpered. She nodded into my chest and sighed, we both sat on the bed. "Kayla was very sad, that's why she left." Rosalie whispered.

I looked at her, "Why was she sad?" I asked, shocked. Rosalie smiled sadly, "She wanted what you wanted…love. She's been alone for a much longer time than you and she wishes for someone love her." she explained. I chuckled, "I want that, too." I said softly, looking out the window. Rosalie grabbed my hand, "Edward, you'll get it. Both of you will with amazing people who love you for you and not what you look like or what you are." she said sweetly, kissing my cheek. I smiled and kissed hers, "I hope so, I want my love to be a cherished thing and not something the other person wants to flaunt." I said sadly. Rosalie giggled, "Kayla said that the other night when we were in the woods, she said she wanted a love that was based on true love and not publicity." she laughed. I laughed along with her, "Kayla should've had her lover long ago, she hasn't hurt anyone and she doesn't even curse or anything." I said, frowning. Kayla was like an immortal saint, she never drank anything but animal blood and she never said foul words. She's a good person.

"Edward, that girl you were talking about at lunch…her blood sings to you?" she asked. I nodded and my throat began to burn, "Yeah…she's a mental mute, too. I can't seem to read her mind at all." I explained. Rosalie sighed, "This can only lead to trouble, what if she is a girl working with the Volturi?" Rose asked. I laughed, "Now, that's silly. I-I…need to hunt." I stuttered, running out. I need to hunt, I can't get her scent out of my head now. I growled, she's a devil from hell sent to destroy me. She's beautiful, smart, and very cute. I chuckled and shook my head, she's human.

**APOV**

I laid in Jasper's arms as I saw a blur run into the woods, he needs to hunt in order to be able to control himself around Bella. I've seen it…they're going to be together and they will be happily in love. If only I could see what happens to Kayla, she's been alone for so long and she wants it. She wants it so bad. "Alice, you feel sad. Why?" Jasper asked, rubbing his fingers through my hair. I sighed, "I want Kayla to be happy either it's with me or out there. I want her to have someone she can love, someone she can be happy with." I whispered, sniffling. Jasper sighed, "Kayla isn't the type of person that should be alone forever, she'll find it someday Alice. I promise." Jasper said softly. I glared at him, "How can you be so sure?" I asked, growling. Jazz chuckled, "Because look at her, or get to know her. She loves video games, the outdoors, reading, writing, the computer, horror movies, comedy movies, and all that stuff a person would find attractive in a girl." he explained.

I pouted and sat up, "I don't like video games, does that me unattractive?" I asked, feeling sad. He gasped and shook his head as I straddled him, "I love you because you are unique, Kayla and Rose are unique, too." he said quickly. I kissed him softly and he deepened it until I heard a loud crash, it was followed by Esme yelling at Emmett. "But mom!" Emmett cried. I heard a growl and we both froze, Esme is mad. "Pick it up right now young man!" Esme yelled, literally shaking the whole house. Jasper and I laughed as I heard a slap, Rose slapped Emmett. This house is way too comical and it is even more funny with Kayla here. She's always disappearing from sight and hiding things on Emmett, it's funny.

"Jazzy…do you think Kayla loves us?" I asked softly, no one but him could hear. He gasped, "Alice, she loves us with all her heart. I felt it everyday when she would walk pass me or even be beside me. She loved us with her whole existence." he scolded. I nodded and sighed, "I can't help, but doubt it. I mean, she promised to come back but what if…what if she never does?" I whimpered, a sob building up within me. Jasper looked away from my, sending me waves of calm. "Alice, she will come back. She loves you, how can she not?" he asked, looking back at me. I shrugged, I'm not really special and I wouldn't mind leaving me alone. I mean…what does she even like about me? "Kayla is beautiful, unique, smart, and she is into everything else is into." I whispered, getting off the bed. Jasper sat up and watched me pace back and forth, "She loves Civil War books, she loves video games, she loves to read, she loves painting, and she absolutely loves to volunteer at any hospital." I cried, pouting.

Jasper sat up, looking at me with concern. "But she hates shopping…" I whimpered. Jasper shook her head, "She may hate shopping, but she loves you. If you realize she never fights with you if you want to do something, she doesn't fight with anyone. She is never talking back or breaking anything, she respects you. She wants you to be happy so if you want to go shopping she doesn't think twice, it's always yes to what everyone says and I'm beginning to think that she wasn't happy here because she was always doing what everyone said." he whispered, his eyes flashed with pain and understanding. "Alice, she left after you told her something…what did you say?" he asked, looking at me. I rubbed the back of my neck, "I told her that Edward was going to fall in love with the new girl at school, that she was his singer and she flipped out. Well, she shut down. She just stood there while I went to class and after that…she left. I only managed to catch up with her at the stream and she told me Edward couldn't be happy if she was here." I explained.

Jasper let out a strangled sob and I ran over to him, holding him to me as he cried. "I-I finally understand. S-She was feeling such strong e-emotions and I was g-getting worried. She w-was feeling s-sad and a-anger, also…c-confusion. It was her g-gift, Alice. S-She was hurting b-because of something." he explained, his sobs ceasing. I froze, her gift? She had felt everything twice as much as we did, she and Jasper are the strongest because Jazz felt our thirst and she…her gift made her ever more thirsty than she already was. Multiplied by our thirst she must've been going crazy inside. I gasped, "She was dying basically, with all of our thirst and hers…it could've destroyed everything she had worked so hard for." I realized. Jasper nodded and we ran downstairs, the family had heard everything, but Edward was out hunting. "Oh my god, I should've hunted before." Emmett said, shaking his head. I sighed, "It wasn't our fault with what we were feel-" I stopped and was hit by a vision,

_Edward and Bella were dancing in the middle of a dance floor, it was their wedding. Edward looked very handsome in his tuxedo, Bella had a beautiful wedding dress on and it was strapless. Perfect with little diamonds embedded in her curly hair to make it seem so shiny, "May I dance with my brother?" a musical voice asked sweetly. Edward froze in his very steps and turned to see a gorgeous looking Kayla, her golden eyes sparkled with happiness as he swept her off her feet and twirled around. Her curly black hair bounced when he set her down, kissing her forehead. "Kayla…" he whimpered, pulling her to him. She smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek. "You've done well, brother. I must say, she's gorgeous." Kayla teased, pulling away. _

_She looked at Bella and hugged her, "It's so nice to meet you, I'm Kaylene Anne Cullen." she said kindly, kissing her cheek. Bella blushed a crimson red, Kayla giggled and smiled widely. "You truly are gorgeous, I have no idea what my brother did to deserve you." she said, giggling. Bella blushed a deeper red if possible, "T-Thank you." she stuttered, looking at Edward. He smiled and nodded, Bella walked over towards Jasper and they began to dance as Kayla was pulled into Edward's arms. "You owe me a thousand dances." he whispered into her ear. She smiled, "You can have as many as you want." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck._

I gasped and smiled, "She won't be coming back soon, but she'll be here in time." I said softly. Esme and Carlisle smiled sweetly and looked at me, Emmett had other ideas. "When?!" he cried. I sighed, "Emmett, you'll know soon." I said, winking. He growled and huffed, looking out the window. "I want Kayla home." he whimpered. I nodded, "Me, too. Emmett, you are not alone. We have to be strong if this is going to work." I said, grabbing Jasper's hand. He smiled sadly, "I hope it does." he said, walking with me upstairs.

**RPOV**

I want Kayla, she was into cars like me and she would always help me with my hair. I want her back, I want my sister back and with me in our huge house. I want her to help Alice shop, read with Jasper and Edward, paint with Esme, work with Carlisle, and play games with Emmett. I want to hear her gentle voice, as if it would break if she raised even the slightest. I want to see her golden eyes wide with excitement as Emmett told jokes to the family, I just want her back with us forever like it was meant to be. Forever together. "_I'll never leave, we'll all be together forever._" she had once said, she lied. But maybe she will come back like Alice says, Kayla always comes back.

**Aw, Rose is actually taking something to heart. Wow, that is weird but it is meant to be, right? Anyways, I'll update later when I have the time. Peace out!**

**Love,**

**Thalia Haileyy**


End file.
